Her Whisper Is The Lucifer
by Moon Hae
Summary: SHINee. 2MIN. Park Ha-Eun a une vie rêvée. Belle, riche et populaire, elle pense dominer le monde du haut de ses dix ans. Son monde vire toutefois au cauchemar lorsqu'elle trouve son père, travaillant chez SM Entertainment, assassiné dans son bureau. Pour découvrir la vérité, elle se résout à rejoindre le Triangle, organisation secrète, pour infiltrer SM. Nom de code: Lee Taemin.


**_16h30, Samedi, Chambre de Park Ha-Eun, Domaine des Park, Gangnam, Corée du Sud, 2000_**

-Agasshi... Agasshi!

-Humph...

-Agasshi, la soirée est dans à peine quelques heures. Vous devez vous réveiller! Agasshiiiiii! gémit la pauvre Min-Seo en secouant un peu la forme roulée en boule sous les couvertures du lit à baldaquin.

Il fallut encore à la femme de chambre quelques supplications, puis finalement un cri de découragement, pour réveiller la créature mi-humaine mi-mutante qui émergea des couvertures toujours réticente.

-QUOI? Mais QUOI à la fin?! Arrêtez de faire autant de bruit pour l'amour de ciel!

-Mais Aggashi! La soirée!

-Oui, oui la soi-... LA SOIRÉE!

Relevant brusquement son masque de sommeil rose orné de dentelle blanche sur son front, Park Ha-Eun ouvrit soudainement les yeux et sauta hors de son lit. Son regard accrocha le cadran numérique posé sur l'une de ses tables de chevet et son visage se transforma en un masque d'incompréhension et d'horreur.

-Mais... comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi tard? J'ai juste fait une petite sieste! paniqua la jeune fille.

Elle cessa de bouger complètement, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, ceux-ci se réduisirent en deux fentes à l'éclat haineux, qui se tournèrent vers la pauvre femme de chambre, restée en retrait dans son coin, terrifiée.

-Min-Seo... Min-Seo... MIN-SEO! hurla Ha-Eun de sa voix stridente.

-A-agasshi...?

-Tu.. C'EST DE TA FAUTE! NON! Ne. Me. . Pas.

-... Désolée Agasshi... je... suis désolée! pleura Min-Seo.

Soupirant un bon coup pour se calmer, la furie alla s'asseoir devant son miroir. Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une enfant courroucée, aux cheveux en bataille et au visage fatigué.

À dix, Park Ha-Eun était déjà une vraie plaie. Fille d'un riche homme d'affaire, elle avait tout ce qu'elle désirait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, des jouets jusqu'au cheval. Les plus grands problèmes qu'elle avait à vaincre à tous les jours étaient de déterminer quelle tenue porter à telle ou telle fête, ou encore avec quelles gamines populaires elles devraient s'entendre. Elle avait un beau visage, jeune et innocent ainsi que pleins de serviteurs à ses pieds et vivait dans un manoir. Bref, une vie dont toutes les filles rêvent sans vouloir l'admettre et jalousent avec leur amies.

-Min-Seo,

-Oui, Agasshi?

-Prépare-moi la robe bleue Dior que j'ai reçue à mon anniversaire,

* * *

**18h, Samedi, Grand Hall, Domicile des Park, Gangnam, Corée du Sud, 2000**

De la musique classique emplissait le Hall du manoir des Park de ses douces mélodies, accompagnée des rires et des conversations des convives présents. La soirée en était encore à ses débuts, mais une atmosphère cordiale s'était tranquillement installée et les hommes et femmes d'affaires, habillés leur trente-et-un, semblaient satisfaits du moment qu'ils passaient.

Le bruit des portes de la salle signala l'arrivée de la fille de la maison, qui entra dans la pièce avec une vitesse calculée, toute mignonne dans sa robe bleue ciel agrémentée d'un cardigan blanc et de ballerines blanches. Les visages dans la salle s'attendrirent en la contemplant, toute petite et inoffensive. Du moins en apparence.

Elle s'amusa avec plusieurs invités, dont un bon nombre étaient des idoles. La raison de leur présence étant que son père, Park Young-Chul, était un membre important du conseil de la société SM Entertainment. SM était une compagnie entraînant l'élite physique et musicale de la Corée à devenir des idoles. Depuis sa création en 1989 par Lee Soo Man, Park avait été présent pour le développement de la compagnie et son expansion jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne l'un des plus grands labels de Corée du Sud.

Cette soirée avait pour but de célébrer les efforts de Park pour que la compagnie entre enfin en bourse et évidemment, la fête était tenue chez lui. Park avait tout d'abord tenu les finances de SM avant de devenir le manager de H.O.T., le boyband à succès d'SM, en activité depuis 1996. Sa femme, aussi la mère de Ha-Eun, l'avait quitté en 1991, tout juste un an après la naissance de leur fille, car elle ne trouvait pas les revenus de son mari satisfaisants. SM commença à prospérer après ces années, pour enfin devenir une compagnie forte et solide. Une mère. C'était la seule chose que Ha-Eun aurait jamais voulue pour vrai et la seule qu'elle n'aura jamais.

Accrochée à la main de Jang Woo Hyuk, membre de H.O.T., Ha-Eun était bien sage. Elle se faisait un devoir de ne pas montrer son visage d'enfant exécrable devant d'autres que son père et les membres du personnel de la maison, surtout devant Jang Woo Hyuk, qu'elle aimait secrètement. Bien que jeune et ayant un mauvais caractère, elle n'était pas stupide pour autant. Elle savait qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle d'une autre manière que celle d'une petite soeur.

-Woo Hyuk Oppa! Woo Hyuk Oppa!

-Qu'y a-t-il, Ha-Eun Dongsaeng? sourit gentiment Woo Hyuk en se penchant pour être à sa grandeur.

-Oppa, mon papa m'a dit que vous alliez enregister un nouvel album bientôt!

-Il t'a dit la vérité,

-Je veux venir vous voir!

-Autrement dit, tu veux venir fureter dans les studios d'enregistrement, hein petite fouineuse? rigola-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle tenta de se soustraire de son geste d'affection avec une moue fâchée.

-Prend le comme tu veux! Je vais juste demander à Kangta alors! s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée.

Elle pivota pour faire faire face à Kangta, aussi membre de H.O.T., mais entra plutôt en collision avec un autre homme. En se reculant un peu, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Kim Young Min, bras droit de Lee Soo Man.

-Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Ha-Eun? s'exclama-t-il, un sourire factice aux lèvres.

La jeune fille recula instinctivement. Cet homme l'avait toujours terrifié, au contraire de Lee Soo Man, qui lui était bien sympathique. Kim Young Min était comme le renard au milieu de la bergerie. Bien que n'étant pas le PDG de SM Entertainment, on sentait en lui la fibre de l'ambition et rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un homme ambitieux.

-C'est étrange, je n'ai pas encore vu ton père? Tu sais où il est toi? Tu pourrais aller le chercher peut-être?

N'importe quoi. Ha-Eun ferait n'importe quoi pour s'éloigner de cet homme, et au plus vite.

-Il doit être à l'étage des chambres, je vais aller vérifier! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Bonne fille, la félicita-t-il, de sa voix faussement chaleureuse.

Elle s'esquiva rapidement, d'abord en marchant rapidement, puis en courant en slalomant entre les invités. Rendue aux escaliers, elle les gravit le plus vite qu'elle put, ne soufflant qu'une fois rendue à l'étage. Elle remarqua Min-Seo, qui entra dans le bureau de son père sans un bruit. Sans doute allait-elle vider la corbeille ou quelque chose du genre. Elle se rendit à la chambre de son père et ouvrit la porte après avoir cogné sans qu'il n'y ait de réponse. Vide. Personne dans la pièce. Son père ne restait jamais dans son bureau bien longtemps non plus, mais incertaine, elle saisit le téléphone posée sur la table près du lit et composa le numéro du téléphone portable de son père. La sonnerie retentit d'une autre pièce de l'étage. Laissant le téléphone décroché, elle erra à la recherche de la sonnerie, qui la dirigea dans le bureau de Park. Mais encore une fois, la pièce était vide. Une drôle d'odeur y régnait d'ailleurs, mais elle l'attribua aux travaux en cours dans le système de ventilation de la maison. Un conduit était d'ailleurs présent dans le bureau. Elle s'approcha du bureau et saisit le téléphone sonnant, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était ainsi abandonné. Un homme d'affaire tel que son père ne ferait jamais l'erreur d'oublier son téléphone.

Elle vit alors un bout de chaussure dépasser de derrière le bureau. Elle s'en approcha lentement, craintive, et poussa un cri d'horreur en découvrant le corps de son père, apparemment sans vie. Elle se pencha vers lui, tremblante, et l'effleura. Sa peau était pourtant chaude. Serait-il mort juste avant sa venue? Elle se rappela alors Min-Seo et son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Alors qu'elle se relevait pour courir vers la porte et s'échapper de ce cauchemar, elle tomba face à face avec Min-Seo. Cette dernière tenait un briquet allumé, son regard tranquille sans émotion aucune, un bidon d'essence traînant à ses pieds.

-Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle, d'une voix parfaitement égale et neutre.

Elle jeta le briquet au sol, faisant s'enflammer la moquette imbibée d'essence. Elle recula ensuite et ferma la porte. L'accès à la porte était maintenant bloqué et le baie vitrée menait à la rivière, située deux étages plus bas et composée d'avantage de roches que d'eau. Les yeux embués de larmes, Ha-Eun inspira pour crier, mais l'air se bloqua dans ses poumons et elle ne fit qu'inspirer une bonne dose de fumée qui lui coupa le souffle.

Les minutes continuaient à passer et le feu se propageait lentement dans la pièce. La sirène d'alarme retentit alors et des cris paniqués parvinrent d'en bas. Alors qu'elle tentait de chasser les larmes de ses yeux pour voir l'écran de téléphone, qu'elle avait soudainement pensé à utiliser, elle entendit un gros boucan provenant... des murs? Terrifiée, elle alla se réfugier sous le bureau, tentant d'éviter de regarder le cadavre de son défunt père.

-Il y a quelqu'un?! s'exclama une voix masculine.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Mr. Park? Vous êtes là?

Apparemment, la fumée empêchait l'homme de voir le corps étendu au sol.

-Je ne trouve pas votre fille, monsieur. Je l'ai cherchée partout dans la maison, mais elle s'est volatilisée. Comme vous le *tousse* soupçonniez, des assassins semblent être entrés dans le périmètre. La sécurité a été neutralisée partout et il ne reste que mon unitée... Mr Park?

Ha-Eun risqua un mouvement de tête hors de sous le bureau, croyant qu'il ne la verrait pas à travers la fumée. Mais malheureusement pour elle, l'inconnu devait avoir une oeil particulièrement entraîné à la détection de mouvement, car il sauta hors du conduit d'aération, d'ou il venait d'ailleurs, pour arriver près d'elle. Il souleva le bureau brusquement et parut surprit de la voir. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de rien dire, elle sortit précipitamment hors de sa cachette pour s'éloigner le plus possible de lui qu'il lui était possible.

-Ha-Eun Agasshi? C'est vous?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Yoon Sung-Ho. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas? Je suis le réparateur pour la ventilation,

-Ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes un réparateur. Vous êtes au courant pour les assassins!

-Oui, car votre père m'a engagé pour vous protéger tous deux de possibles tentatives de meurtres. Enfin... j'imagine que le "possible" n'est plus d'actualité...

-Oui, et bien vous êtes mauvais, parce qu'il est mort!

-Quoi?

-Juste là!

Elle pointa le corps de son père. L'homme se rapprocha et vérifia l'état du corps.

-Je suis désolée, Mr. Park, j'ai échoué... Mais je vais protéger votre fille, murmura-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'Ha-Eun et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, la balança sur son épaule.

-Que-... POSEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUI-*tousse*

-Le feu se propage. Si on tarde, nous n'aurons plus accès à la bouche de ventilation, qui est notre seule issue si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué,

-Mais... ça doit empester de fumée maintenant,

-Oui, mais nous pourrons au moins rejoindre une autre pièce plus sécuritaire et ensuite s'enfuir,

-Pourquoi je devrais vous croire?

-Hum... parce que je suis votre seul espoir de survie? ironisa le "réparateur".

Il la poussa ensuite dans le conduit.

-Continuez toujours tout droit, je vous rejoindrai,

-Quoi? Mais s'il y a des gens qui veulent me *tousse* tuer à l'autre bout?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, la sortie est protégée par des amis à moi,

Elle le fixa un instant, sans toutefois bien le voir, avant de commencer à avancer à quatre pattes dans le conduit. Pas très facile en robe. Quand elle atteignit finalement l'autre côté, des hommes habillés en réparateurs l'aidèrent à sortir et sa vision se brouilla. Elle sentit quelqu'un la soulever dans ses bras, puis plus rien.

* * *

**10h, Dimanche, Seochu, Infirmerie, Q.G du Triangle (N/A Oui, c'est une référence au drama xD), Corée du Sud, 2000**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Ha-Eun remarqua aussitôt qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Une sorte de masque était accroché au bas de son visage. Des machines bipaient un peu partout et des femmes en tailleur ainsi que des hommes en complets circulaient dans le couloir en face de son lit, séparé par une vitre. Puis, d'autres arrivèrent, mais habillés surtout de façon militaire cette fois. Une femme docteur entra dans sa chambre.

-Vous êtes réveillée, Agasshi? Comment vous sentez-vous?

-... Où suis-je?

-Vous êtes au Quartier Général du Triangle,

-Le Triangle?

-Nous sommes une association secrète créée dans le but de déjouer les plans des plus grands criminels d'Asie. Votre père a été la victime d'un attentat, et vous avez bien failli ne pas survivre également,

-Alors je n'ai pas rêvé?

-Malheureusement non,

-... Pourquoi vous me dites ça?

-Parce que vous me l'avez demandé, Agasshi,

-Oui, mais normalement dans les films, personnes n'avoue rien au personnage principal avant longtemps. Un grand patron ou je ne sais quoi le convoque dans son bureau et LÀ, il lui avoue toute cette affaire d'organisation secrète... secte... d'espionnage,

-Nous avons confiance que vous ne nous trahirez pas,

-Et pourquoi pas? J'ai 10 ans et mon père vient de se faire tuer. Je suis très encline à faire un geste dément,

-Pourquoi?

La femme sourit.

-Parce que nous sommes désormais tout ce qu'il vous reste dans la vie, et nous sommes également votre seul moyen de découvrir la vérité sur le meutre de votre père,

* * *

**9h, Samedi, Hall, Tour de SM Entertainment, Gangnam, Corée du Sud, 2005**

Cinq ans ont passé depuis l'"incident" de la mort de Park Young-Chul. Ainsi que celle de sa fille, Ha-Eun, alors âgée de 10 ans. Seul le corps de Park a été retrouvé, mais après deux ans de recherches menées par Lee Soo Man lui-même dans tous les coins de l'Asie, la fillette fut déclarée décédée également. H.O.T. fut dissout en 2001, un an après la mort de leur manager, car le groupe ne s'entendait plus, causant beaucoup de remous chez SM. Suite à cet évènement, la compagnie fut obligée de rechercher des jeunes susceptibles de devenir des idoles plus activement. Des auditions ont donc été mises en place fréquemment, donnant la chance à ceux qui s'en sentent capable d'auditionner pour devenir des trainees chez SM, et ensuite possiblement faire parti d'un groupe de K-POP, soit de pop coréenne, tout comme H.O.T.

-Bon, tu te rappelles de la procédure de l'inscription? demanda Sung-Hyun, le "Capitaine réparateur" à travers son oreillette.

-Bien sur que je m'en rappelle, grommela la jeune femme, son micro étant intégré au collier qu'elle portait.

-Parfait, alors dirige toi de façon naturelle vers la table des inscriptions et inscris-toi,

-Oui, Capitaine,

Ha-Eun, désormais âgée de quinze ans, a effectivement accepté d'intégrer le Triangle, dans le but de trouver la raison de la mort de son père. Entraînée par des experts depuis cinq ans, elle est devenue une espionne parfaite, une machine à tuer infaillible et un grande ressource pour le Triangle en raison de son âge. Elle prit part à quelques missions secondaires, en échange de quoi le Triangle lui fournit toutes les ressources nécessaires pour son investigation. Armes, gadgets, tenues, tout y était. Elle avait évidemment dû faire quelques sacrifices, comme couper ses cheveux, pour en arriver là. Car elle ne pouvait catégoriquement pas revenir à SM en tant que femme, elle serait aussitôt démasquée. Par contre, avec ses cheveux courts et les quelques implants faciaux pour modifier la structure son visage qu'on lui avait fait au Q.G, son déguisement était parfait.

Elle se plaça rapidement dans la file, tandis que les gens autour d'elle la regardait avec admiration. Elle faisait, il faut l'avouer, un très beau _flower boy._ Avec un visage d'ange et des musles d'acier. Car des muscles, elle allait définitivement en avoir besoin pour passer ses années de trainee.

-Je suis en file et je vais m'inscrire dans environ quarante secondes,

-Bien. Tu te rappelles de ton identité?

-Chut, c'est à moi!

-Bonjour! Veuillez inscrire vos informations sur cette feuille ensuite vous diriger vers la salle d'attente. Les auditions commenceront vers 11h, sourit la préposée à la table, qui lui remit une feuille et un crayon.

-Merci,

Ha-Eun se dirigea vers une table et se pencha sur sa feuille, qu'elle lut. Nom, âge, etc.

Elle sourit et commença à écrire.

_Lee TaeMin._


End file.
